


Can't Be Saved

by Ry (ryanssance)



Series: Songfics [2]
Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood: Lost Days
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29387670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryanssance/pseuds/Ry
Summary: Request: "Can you do Can't Be Saved by Senses Fail for Jason :)"
Series: Songfics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158794
Kudos: 10





	Can't Be Saved

_Cause I’m still crashing all the funerals  
Of these people that I never knew_

The first time it happened, it was an accident. Jason was visiting his headstone to wallow in his memory-filled nightmares from his previous night, but a few feet away was someone else’s funeral. They were in his path back to his motorcycle, so while he was trying to maneuver around the big group, someone had dropped their tissue packet. He felt obligated to pick it up, so he did, and this prompted the person in mourning to thank him with a wavering voice before asking how he knew Marcus. 

He could only assume Marcus was in the casket they were lowering, and not anyone else. 

Jason looked over at the display photo next to the flower wreath before looking over with a grim smile, one holding back surprise and a small chuckle, “We were uh… friends from high school.” 

The person nodded solemnly before their hand came up to place a firm grip on Jason’s forearm, “Thank you for coming out today. I know it’s hard.” 

Jason simply nodded before heaving a small sigh. He really just wanted a day for himself, but here he was, wrapped up in some stranger’s funeral… 

By the end of its service, Jason had long forgotten his own problems after hearing such emotion-filled stories about, Marcus, the so-called dead guy, and he found a quiet nook within his mind to feel a sense of happiness, knowing that someone out there was so deeply cared for. Part of him wanted to feel envious, but he couldn’t because he has what Marcus would never be able to get, a second chance. Marcus was a nobody so there would be no reason for someone to scour for his body to dump into a green pit of revitalization, and part of Jason was happy knowing someone would actually get to rest peacefully. 

When the next week rolled around, Jason found himself at yet another funeral, one he was not accidentally dragged into, but rather one he purposely attended himself. This time, it was an older lady who had passed away of old age. When asked, he simply told them he worked at the care home she was housed at. 

It was as simple as that, and for some odd reason, funeral crashing became Jason’s thing whenever he felt angry and alone. Sure, sitting his gargoyle was something else, but those were the sad nights. If someone had caused the death of the person whose funeral he was attending, Jason was sure to give a pep-talk to the said person as Red Hood, he made sure of that. 

There was a connection between him and the dead in that sense because no one had avenged his death when he died, so he knew what it felt like to lay in a cold coffin, several feet below the ground. He rightfully avenged whoever it was, because he knew it was what they deserved, and that gave him a sense of peace. 


End file.
